Tormented
by RayWolf16
Summary: Eddy's brother returns to the cul-de-sac. But,he's not there to torture Eddy, he's there to get Double D. Warning: will contain rape, don't like? then don't read! for everyone else, enjoy! DISCONTINUED!


The kids of the cul-de-sac were doing their usual thing. The Ed and Eddy were messing with one of Double D's experimental prototypes, Kevin was impressing Nazz with his bike tricks, Rolf was doing laundry, Jonny got stuck in a tree again, and Sarah was playing house with Jimmy. All in all, it was a pretty normal day. That is until a red pick-up trunk drove into Eddy's driveway. Out of the car came a man that everyone in the cul-de-sac knew all too well.

"Bro!" Eddy said as he walked up to his older brother.

Eddy still respected his brother despite the fact that he practically humiliated Eddy in front of everyone in the cul-de-sac including his friends; he was still Eddy's brother so Eddy had to care about him. Eddy may have been easy to forgive his bro, but the other kids in the cul-de-sac weren't quite as forgiving as Eddy was.

"Hey Pipsqueak." His brother said.

"What brings you here bro?" Eddy said.

"Better not be to torment Eddy again." Double D said sourly.

"Naw, well, not him anyway." He said as he gave Double D a devilish glare.

The boy made a small squeak as he took a step back. Ed, who was right next to Double D, began to tremble as fear ran up his back.

"I'm here because I need a place to stay so I can get an RV." The man said answering Eddy's question.

"What are ya gonna do with an RV Victor?" Eddy asked his brother, Victor.

"Gonna go travel the countryside lil bro!" Victor said confidently.

"Cool, whatcha gonna do?" Eddy asked.

"Whatever I feel like! I'm open to many choices after all." Victor told Eddy.

"How long are you gonna be staying?"

"Probably a week, I have a ride in mind but the owner won't be back till next Monday." Victor told him, "So, I'll be having some downtime."

-Later that night at Edd's house-

Double D had woken up, not for any particular reason; he just was having difficulty sleeping. He looked at his clock, 10:30 it said. Double D then tried to go back to sleep, but he then thought he heard someone open and close a door. Knowing that both his parents were off on a business trip, he sat up and listened for a while but heard nothing. He figured it was just his imagination and laid back down. Then, he heard someone walking up the stairs, this time he got up out of bed. Double D no longer wore his one piece pajamas, for he began to outgrow them, instead he wore a plain white T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He walked towards the door and opened it. Double D didn't really notice anything at first, but then something stepped in front of him. The boy froze; all logic had left his mind as he looked up at the stranger. His eyes went wide when he saw the man's face.

"M-Mr. Eddy's B-Brother?" Double D said shakily, "Wh-What are y-you doing h-here?"

Victor said nothing as he took a step closer to Double D and grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him back into his room. Victor then threw Double D roughly on his bed and quickly climbed atop of him and pinned him to the bed. Fear now flowing through him, Double D looked at the man.

"W-What on earth are you—" Double D managed to say.

"Just having alittle fun." Was all Victor said to Double D as he then pulled the child's shirt over his head.

Panic began to set in as Double D began to struggle. Logic was the last thing on his mind as his shirt was discarded onto the floor and Victor then began to remove the boy's pants. In a flash, both his pants and boxers were thrown onto the floor. The man then started to touch Double D in various places, making him squirm as the feeling made him feel odd. Then, Double D heard the sound of pants being unzipped. Before even getting a chance to even process what was about to happen, he felt an unbearable pain come from his lower body. He let out a scream before a big hand covered his mouth.

"KEEP QUIET!" Victor growled.

Tears then made its way to Double D's cheeks as the man then began to roughly thrust into the small child. Victor removed his hand from his victim's mouth and was pleased to hear that Double D's screams were replaced with moans. The pain was unbearable; he could feel a fair amount of blood flow down his skin. Why was this happening to him? And why was Eddy's brother even doing this to him? All these thoughts ran through his mind as the assault continued. Victor then began to thrust into the boy faster and harder. Soon, it stopped as Victor released himself inside of Double D. victor zipped up his jeans and smirked at the work he did.

"See you around." He said as he walked out of the room.

To be continued….


End file.
